The purpose of this study is promote optimal patient care through appropriate utilization of the outpatient drug profile. The process audited is the pharmacist's completion and utilization of the outpatient drug profile. The audit criterial previously defined as audit standard, method, interval, audit form, and feedback system were used. A fourth of 31 randomly selected outpatient profiles was performed. Several observations were made, including: prescription entires in the profile were being completed appropriately in 93 percent of the instances; 94 percent of drugs written on research protocols were recorded in the appropriate log records; 84 percent of the prescriptions were dispensed with an indication if a consultation was performed by the pharmacist. Several recommendations were made to the Clinical Research Pharmacy Section staff, based upon the results of this audit, to improve the utilization of the outpatient drug profile.